


at least she’s with marco now

by https_yasmin



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Crying, Denial, Episode 8 Spoilers, Gender-Neutral Pronouns, Minor Violence, Other, Reader-Insert, Sad, Short One Shot, Swearing, but i love her too, fuck gabi, isayama my therapist will hear about u, shes with marco now
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:47:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129769
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/https_yasmin/pseuds/https_yasmin
Summary: In which the reader is a close friend of Sasha and wants to get revenge.
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	at least she’s with marco now

I was in another room when it happened. I could have stopped it.

Sasha got shot by a literal child because everyone was caught of guard and now she was getting treated in the other room. We all knew she wasn’t going to make it, but nobody wanted to accept that fact.

Everyone seemed to be arguing in the room i was in. I didn’t know if it was about the two hostages or Eren but I didn’t care anymore. Why was Sasha shot? It should have been me. Now she’s bleeding out in another room and im too much of a coward to go in there, afraid i’ll have a breakdown. 

My train of thought was interrupted by Connie opening the door. Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at him. His eyes were wide and he was crying. No... Don’t tell me..

“Sasha’s dead.”

I almost broke down then and there. Mikasa and Armin ran past me to go to Sasha but I couldn’t move. I could hear them screaming, begging Sasha to wake up. My eyes were getting blurry because of my tears but I could still see her. Sasha’s murderer. Gabi. 

I made my way over to her and grabbed her by the collar. “You fucking bitch!” I yelled at her, my voice sounded shaky and weak. She showed no emotion. Even though her face was bloody because she was beat, she still looked pleased with herself. 

So many things were going through my head. I’ve never wanted to hurt someone this badly. My head hurt from holding in my tears and I couldn’t think straight. I released Gabi’s collar and grabbed her friend instead. That seemed to get a reaction out of her. She was trying to hide it but she was scared. 

I was about to drag the boy to the other room but Levi stopped me. He held my wrist, holding me and Falco in place. “Whatever you’re about to do, don’t. You’ll regret this.” I yanked my wrist out of his hold. I didn’t care if I’d get punished after this. I needed to do this. For Sasha.

I brought Falco to the other room and told another soldier to get Gabi. 

I chose to not look at Sasha’s body and focused all my attention on Gabi instead. She was sitting in front of me, her arms were being held by multiple soldiers.

I grabbed Falco and slid open the door with my other hand. Both their eyes widened. I pulled Falco out the door, still holding on to him but if I would let go, he would fall to his death. Gabi started struggling against the soldiers, yelling out his name. Some soldiers were yelling at me.

“Throw him out!”

“He deserves it”

I almost wanted to. Until i looked at Gabi. “p-please. Zofia... Udo.” she was sobbing, shaking. 

“please please stop“ 

Levi walked in, he looked at me, disappointed.

I can’t do this. She’s just a kid. What the fuck am I doing?

I pulled Falco back inside and closed the door. A couple of soldiers were mad at me for not letting him fall to his death but Jean ran up to me and hugged me. 

I heard Gabi quietly thank me for not killing her friend, her only friend she had left. 

I broke down crying while Jean was still hugging me. I could barely breathe and I was shaking. “S-She didn’t deserve this” I cried out. Not really knowing if I was talking about Sasha or Gabi. Jean shushed me while stroking my back. 

Connie soon joined the hug and we were all crying.

After what felt like hours, Gabi and Falco were taken to the other room again, and Levi surprisingly hasn’t scolded me yet. 

Jean held my hand while we walked to Sasha to pay our respects. I could feel my entire body shaking with every breath I took. Jean stopped and kneeled in front of Sasha, patting the floor next to him to signal me to do the same. I sat next to him and for the first time I finally looked at Sasha. 

I grabbed her cold hand that used to be warm, remembering how she slapped me with it when I tried to get a bite out of her food once. I smiled at the memory, resting my head against Jean’s shoulder. 

Connie joined us.

We all stayed like that, crying. 

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, I cried like a little bitch haha. 
> 
> I slept like shit after episode 8 and i randomly woke up at 4 AM and decided to write this. I understand why Gabi did what she did.. I just wish it wasn’t Sasha. 
> 
> Thank you for reading and I apologize if there are any spelling mistakes. English is not my first language. 
> 
> And to the people on twitter who posted pictures of Gabi EATING Sasha : FUCK YOU


End file.
